<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New and Old by lesbeansss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866220">New and Old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbeansss/pseuds/lesbeansss'>lesbeansss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbeansss/pseuds/lesbeansss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new immortal and the new mortal find comfort in each other’s bodies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New and Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nile yawns, stretching her arms out behind her and arching her back like a cat. She wants nothing more than to collapse onto a mattress – or really any horizontal surface would do, she isn’t picky – but she feels sticky blood matting her braids and drying onto her pants, turning them stiff and uncomfortable. As much as she wants to crawl into bed as is, clothes and hair be damned, she has too much pride to act like an animal in front of Andy and the others. </p>
<p>	The group has pulled off a mission with what you could call success – Joe was killed twice, Nile once, and poor Nicky ended up full of bullets, but Andy was kept from the worst of it, ending up with only some minor cuts and some admittedly large bruises. With their leader newly mortal, the team had in an unspoken way adjusted their fighting, shielding her as best they could from the worst of it without insulting Andy’s pride.</p>
<p>	Joe and Nicky amble off into one of the rooms of the safe house, arms around one another and murmuring softly to one another in Arabic. Nile knows their routine by now; they will clean each other carefully before falling asleep in each other’s arms. She feels the smallest twinge watching them walk away, something not quite jealousy but closer to longing. </p>
<p>	Nile peels off her green bomber jacket. “Damn,” she mutters. Andy looks up at her from where she has collapsed onto a couch.</p>
<p>	“I got a bullet right through the sleeve,” she says. “I really liked this jacket.”</p>
<p>	Andy smiles faintly. “I’ll show you how to mend it,” she says. “It won’t be the same, but it will stay functional.”</p>
<p>	Nile raises her eyebrows. “You know how to sew?”</p>
<p>	Andy lets out a sharp laugh. “Two hundred years ago, you didn’t know how to sew you were walking around naked. I’ll teach you tomorrow. We’ll leave it to soak tonight, try to get the blood out.” She raises herself from the couch with what looked to be a tremendous effort. She makes her way over to the dingy bathroom, nodding at Nile to follow her.</p>
<p>	Nile watches as Andy filled the sink with cold water and soap. She hands over her jacket and Andy puts it in, followed by her own jacket. Then, with no hint of embarrassment, Andy reaches down and pulls her tank top off over her head to add to sink, revealing her taught stomach. Nile feels herself flush, knowing there should be no reason to feel this way yet fighting the urge to look away in shame. Apparently oblivious, Andy unbuttons her pants and adds them as well.</p>
<p>	“Andy,” Nile gasps. Andy looks up, questioning, and Nile points at a long cut along her thigh. “You need to clean that.”</p>
<p>	Andy looks down at her leg with a detached expression. Nile ducks out and retrieves the first aid kit she had bought recently, for exactly this purpose.</p>
<p>	“Sit down,” she commands. Andy raises an eyebrow but sits dutifully on the edge of the bathtub. Nile rummages through the kit, eventually finding some alcohol and sterile wipes.</p>
<p>	Nile kneels, pouring some of the alcohol onto the wipe and applying it to the cut. She focuses her gaze carefully on the wound, trying to ignore the way Andy’s black panties, cut high in an outdated style, reveal wisps of dark hair where her legs meet, or the firm roundness of her breasts cupped in her tight, no-nonsense sports bra. Not for the first time, Nile thanks God that her dark skin does not reveal the blush that is surely creeping over her cheeks.</p>
<p>	“You have to clean it, or you’ll get a nasty infection. And you won’t be any use hobbling around on one leg.” Andy snorts derisively, but Nile can tell she is paying attention. </p>
<p>         If Nile’s vigorous scrubbing of the wound hurts, Andy doesn’t show it. “I’ll cover it with gauze and add a bandage once you’ve showered,” Nile continues. “If I put it on now, it won’t stay.”</p>
<p>	“Nile,” Andy says softly, and Nile’s gaze snaps up to meet her face. “Thank you,” Andy says. “It’s been so long. I’ve forgotten all of this, what little I used to know.”</p>
<p>	“I know,” Nile replies. “That’s why I do it. An infection is a stupid way to die.” She hesitates, worried she’s gone too far, but Andy smiles and stands up. </p>
<p>	“You gonna add the rest of your clothes?” Andy asks, gesturing at the sink. “Looks like you ended up in a whole puddle of blood.”</p>
<p>	Nile swallows. “Yep,” she says in the most casual tone she can muster. No big deal, just strip naked in front of Andy, she thinks to herself. It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before. She’s just being nice, helping me wash my stuff. Nile peels off her shirt and pants with some difficulty, as they have crusted onto her skin. It still feels odd to see her body splattered with blood yet totally unharmed. </p>
<p>	Nile hears the shower turn on with a sputter and turns around. She feels her heart skip a beat at the sight of Andy, now completely nude, bending over to test the water temperature.</p>
<p>	Be normal, Nile, she tells herself. How many naked Marines have you seen? This is no different. Keep it together.</p>
<p>	Without turning around, Andy steps into the shower. Nile hears her sigh, sounding relaxed at last.</p>
<p>	Nile is frozen in place, unsure what to do. If she has been able to delude herself about her feelings towards Andy thus far, that is now impossible. But as for how Andy feels towards her, well, that is ever an enigma. Nile hesitates, wanting to preserve the growing friendship.</p>
<p>	But then Nile thinks of Nicky and Joe in the other room, no doubt curled up together, possibly fucking, and her heart feels heavy in her chest with longing. Steeling herself, Nile removes her own bra and underwear. She gives herself a quick glance in the dusty mirror, pleased to see that immortality seems to have if anything tightened her stomach and made her skin clearer and more lustrous.</p>
<p>	Nile slides the shower curtain aside and Andy looks up at her with absolutely no surprise. Her dark eyes take in every inch of Nile’s body in an unhurried way, then she steps aside to let Nile under the stream of hot water. </p>
<p>	They stand like that for a moment, just examining one another’s bodies as the hot water begins to wash Nile clean. One smooth, young, unblemished, the other weathered, blossoming with purple bruises and a series of fresh and healing scrapes. The water at Nile’s feet turns pink as the blood caked into her hair rinses out. Finally, Nile speaks.</p>
<p>	“Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>	Andy’s eyes are unreadable, but she nods. Nile moves forward and brings her mouth not to Andy’s lips, but to one of the bruises spread out across her shoulder. She gives it the gentlest kiss, then moves down to her stomach to brush her lips against a partly healed gash. Kissing her way down Andy’s body, she kneels and brings her mouth to the cut on her thigh that she had cleaned earlier and runs her hand softly up the inside of Andy’s other thigh. A shudder goes through Andy’s body and for a moment Nile isn’t sure if it’s pain or arousal, and then Andy seizes Nile and pulls her back up to her feet, slamming her back against the wall and pulling her into a violent kiss. Their teeth crash together and Nile has to fight to catch her breath against the sudden, animalistic ferocity of the other woman. This is a side of Andy she hasn’t seen before, not even in the midst of battle.</p>
<p>	Nile smiles through the kiss. “Sure you don’t want me to be gentle, old woman?”</p>
<p>	In response Andy grunts and flips Nile around so that her chest is pressed to the cold tile wall. The contrast with the hot water makes her gasp. Andy grabs a handful of her ass and with her other arm pins Nile down. Her teeth scrape Nile’s earlobe and her breath is hot on her neck. Nile has goosebumps all over her body, and she’s not sure if it’s due to the cold tile, the hot water, or Andy. </p>
<p>	“Fuck, Andy,” Nile gasps. Andy ignores her and moves her hand off Nile’s ass to reach between her legs. Nile bucks but Andy is more than strong enough to keep her pinned as she draws her middle finger through Nile’s wet folds. Her finger brushes lightly against Nile’s clit and she feels a hot spike of desire shoot through her.</p>
<p>	It feels like Andy is everywhere at once – her face buried in Nile’s hair, her firm breasts pressing against her back, one hand pinching a nipple and the other working quick circles over her clit. Andy’s fingers work expertly, zeroing in on the exact spot to cause Nile to turn to Jell-O.</p>
<p>	Nile can’t believe it but she feels an orgasm building already, causing her legs to twitch and her back to stiffen. Andy doesn’t let up and Nile comes with a cry, riding the waves of pleasure and managing to stay standing only with the pressure of Andy pushing her against the wall.</p>
<p>	Andy doesn’t even let her catch her breath. She releases Nile briefly, turns off the water, and then pulls them both out of the tub. Nile shivers at the cold air and the intense look of hunger and delight on Andy’s face. Nile steps forward to try and touch Andy, perhaps to reciprocate, but evidently the other woman isn’t done with Nile yet. Andy lifts Nile, holding her by the ass, and Nile responds by wrapping her legs tightly around Andy’s waist. Nile can feel the arousal coating the inside of her thighs and knows Andy must be able to feel it pressed against her stomach.</p>
<p>	Andy carries Nile to the second bedroom, lifting the former Marine like she weighs nothing. She throws Nile down on the bed, heedless of the fact that both are still dripping from the shower. </p>
<p>	Nile is still sensitive from her orgasm but Andy is gentler this time as she brings her face down to meet Nile’s center. She uses two fingers to spread Nile’s labia, revealing everything and taking in the sight. Nile feels exposed and vulnerable and it turns her on even more. She can feel a thick stickiness pooling at the opening of her vagina, and sure enough, Andy leans forward and carefully laps it up. </p>
<p>	Nile groans as Andy moves her tongue up to draw it slowly back and forth over her swollen clit, still using her fingers to spread Nile open. Then Andy begins to eat her out properly and shit she’s good. Of course she is, she’s had millennia to perfect it, Nile thinks, but nothing could have prepared her for the sensation of Andy’s face buried between her legs. Nile doesn’t even know what the other woman is doing, possibly things that no one has done for centuries. She balls her fists, grasping wildly at the blanket in an effort to keep herself grounded, but then Andy slips one finger inside her and crooks it just so, and that’s all it takes to send Nile over the edge again. This time her orgasm seems to last for ages, sending pulses through her legs that cause her to clench around Andy’s head and cry out desperately. Joe and Nicky must be able to hear it all, but somehow Nile can’t find it in herself to care.</p>
<p>	This time Andy doesn’t let up and instead keeps her mouth moving frantically, pushing Nile through her orgasm and right into another one. Nile feels herself pulse around Andy’s finger, still buried inside her. Nile feels wetter than she can ever remember being, and everything is swollen and so sensitive. Andy pulls back a little, removing her finger and replacing it with her tongue. Nile’s clit is throbbing, her whole body has goosebumps and her arms are shaking. But Andy doesn’t take pity on her for long, returning her mouth to Nile’s clit, brushing her tongue over it gently but steadily.</p>
<p>	It takes a minute, but then the pressure starts to build again in Nile’s pelvis. Again? she wonders. She’s never come so many times in so few minutes, and she doesn’t know if it’s because it’s been a while, or if it’s the immortality, or just because Andy is that damn good, but she lets herself slide into yet another orgasm.</p>
<p>	“Oh fuck, Andy, Jesus,” Nile gasps, tears in her eyes as the pulses subside. “I can’t feel my legs.”</p>
<p>	Andy looks up with a smirk. “Had enough?”</p>
<p>	“Enough of you? Don’t count on it.” Nile reaches forward and pulls Andy forward, over her body so that the other woman is straddling her. She has a sudden need to taste Andy, to bury herself in her. Andy complies, lowering herself to Nile’s face.</p>
<p>	Nile takes in the sight for a moment, admiring the sticky wetness coating Andy and glistening in her pubic hair. Then she leans up and brings her mouth to Andy.</p>
<p>	She starts slowly, getting a feel for her new lover, who tastes sweet and musky. Nile is tentative at first, apprehensive at the idea of her technique being compared to the surely hundreds (if not thousands) of past lovers. But Andy sighs into the sensation, grinding her hips down and pushing herself into Nile’s mouth and all shyness is forgotten.</p>
<p>	Nile feels Andy stiffening, her breath coming in sharp gasps and she redoubles her efforts, sliding her tongue back and forth over the hard nub of Andy’s clit. She feels as though she might suffocate but if she has to die to make Andy come she’s happy to do it. Andy’s fingers grasp at Nile’s head, twisting into her braids. Suddenly Andy’s thighs clench around Nile and she leans forward, twitching and shaking. She’s certainly quieter than Nile was, but Nile can see the pleasure rushing through her, plainly reflected on her face.</p>
<p>	With a final gasp Andy slides off of Nile and onto the bed beside her. The sheets are drenched with water, sweat, and both of their copious wetness, but the lovers can only lay there for a moment, catching their breath. Then Andy sits up, and Nile looks up at her.</p>
<p>	“Thank you,” Andy says softly.</p>
<p>	Nile’s eyes widen in surprise. “Andy, I should be thanking you.”</p>
<p>	“No, I mean –” Andy pauses. “Thank you for reminding me what it is to be alive.”</p>
<p>	Understanding softens Nile’s gaze. Wordlessly, she pulls Andy back down onto the bed and into her arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place pretty soon after the end of the film. I haven’t had a chance to read the comics (yet!) so this is totally based off the movie. I liked the idea of Andy teaching Nile to be immortal, while Nile teaches Andy how to be mortal again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>